The Sharpest Lives
by drowningxhelena
Summary: In an alternate universe the people of Konoha are living regular, modern lives. Naruto and his friends are attending Konoha High School and have no idea of what's in store for them. Especially when three sibling transfer students come into the picture...
1. Chapter 1

.:: I am excited to present to you a Naruto fic written by both my brother and I. It is our first shot at a Naruto fanfic but we feel it is going to turn out great! But- we need your reviews to continue!!! Let us know what you think! You love it? You hate it? You want to kill someone...? (well... heh- that sounds like a personal problem and we apologize profusely if we have caused it)

Any who- on with our story R&R

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto or anything related to the characters, storyline, or settings. Only the idea of this story belongs to us and any characters that have never been mentioned in the Naruto manga or anime.

The Sharpest Lives

By- Hannah and Tim Fry

_Chapter 1_

"Konoha High School is a relatively small but challenging environment for students. We offer exceptional classes with professional teachers who will give all the special attention he or she may need… Blah- blah- blah… It sounds too good to be true…"

"Naruto! Will you stop reading that pamphlet?" Sasuke glared over at his blonde haired friend. "It's getting annoying,"

"I'm with, Sasuke," Sakura agreed.

"I'm sorry guys! It's just… we're in high school now!" Naruto threw his arms into the air. "I find everything fascinating on the first day of school,"

Naruto allowed his eyes to wander to the large building he and his friends were walking up to. He had been so anxious for this day- the day where he was no longer trapped in the prison known as middle school. He finally felt like he was growing up.

"Race you there, Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed before bumping into Sasuke. "Oh! Sorry-"

Sasuke glared at the boy just as Hinata caught up to him.

"Hi, Kiba! Hinata! Can you believe it? We're in high school!"

"I know! We are so cool!" Kiba replied, while Hinata simply nodded with a smile, her cheeks growing pink.

"Hello." A voice came from behind Sakura. Everyone turned to see Shino staring at them wearing his usual sun glasses.

"Hey, Shino," Naruto, of course, was the first to speak up. "Now… let's get to our lockers!"

He began leading the way into the building, a large smile on his face. On their way towards their locker's Naruto noticed two more of his friends.

"Choji! Please- Will you knock it off?" Ino raised her voice in irritation as Choji shook the vending machine they were standing by.

"It ate my dollar!" Choji whined.

"Hi, Choji! Hi, Ino!" Naruto waved as he passed by. "Better get to class!"

"Man… he's even more annoying this year," Ino groaned.

"Hmmm- whatever," Choji went back to hitting the machine.

Naruto finally separated from the others to go find his locker. It took the boy several minutes until he finally stood before locker 54. He started twisting the lock, using his combination when…

"Naruto, how are you doing this fine Monday morning?"

Naruto glanced over to see Rock Lee giving him thumbs up.

"Isn't it great?" The strange looking kid continued to speak with a goofy grin on his face. "You are finally in high school,"

"I know," Naruto beamed.

"And how great is it-" Lee started to turn the lock of the locker beside Naruto's. "…that we have the pleasure of having our lockers right next to each other?"

Lee's teeth sparkled. _Ding!_

"I know, I know-" The more time passed, Naruto felt himself becoming more and more excited about the new school year. "I have a feeling this year is going to be great!"

"Lee- you ready yet?"

Naruto and Lee glanced behind them to see a smiling Tenten and an uninterested Neji next to her.

"We want to get to class," Tenten paused, making sure to give Naruto some attention. "Good morning, Naruto,"

"Morning, Tenten… Neji," He replied with a smile, mentioning both friends.

"Oh yes." Lee spoke up. "Let us go!"

Naruto waved the three second year students off before heading off in his own direction to his first class.


	2. Chapter 2

_-- _Thanks to all who have read and thanks especially to the wonderful person who reviewed! We want some more of that so please... REVIEW! We'll take both good and bad criticism- even an "it's good. continue" you know? Just let us know what's going on in your head

Now- we aren't going to spoil anything especially what couples we've chosen so you all will have to just find out by reading more

ENJOY!!!! --

_Chapter 2_

"Good morning class,"

The bell rang signaling the beginning of a new school year. All the first year students took their seats in anticipation of their first class. Naruto gladly took his place at a front desk.

"Good morning, Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto was the only one to reply to the teacher.

"Good mor-" Iruka was about to respond when he was rudely interrupted by a late student. Everyone turned to see a tired looking Shikamaru.

"Late I see," Iruka paused. "Not starting off great, huh, Shikamaru? You gonna pull this all the time like you did in middle school?"

Shikamaru only rolled his eyes, too exhausted to say anything in return.

Iruka sighed before turning to write his name on the chalkboard.

"My name is Iruka-Sensei for those of you who don't know me," He turned to face his class. "But I can already see plenty of familiar faces,"

Iruka was only a high school teacher through the morning hours and the rest of the day he went over to the middle school and taught. That's how most of the students already knew the man.

"Now let's get started," Iruka started passing out the supply lists for his art class.

First hour flew by and so did the next couple of classes. Finally the bell rang signaling lunch time. Now, Konoha high was a pretty small school with only around 275 students. There was only one lunch hour where all the kids of the school could enjoy lunch either inside the cafeteria or outside when the weather was nice. Also off-campus lunches were offered to third year students.

"Hey, Neji-" Tenten walked over to a table where Neji sat alone. Rock Lee followed closely behind her. "Mind if we join you?"

She set down her tray and the two began to sit down.

"Hmpf," The boy scoffed then stood to his feet. Neji walked away, leaving his two friends confused.

"Neji's been changing…" Tenten frowned.

"I think you are right," Rock Lee agreed. "Ever since we started high school he's become a completely different person-"

"Naruto… that is so middle school," Sasuke spoke, eyeing the blonde boy who had milk dripping from his nose.

"Aw! Come on, Sasuke! It's fun!" Naruto laughed as he took another drink from his milk ready to squirt more of the liquid out of his nose.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were the others sitting at their table, laughing along to Naruto's jokes. The girls on the other hand, had a completely different table across the cafeteria.

"Sasuke is soooo cute! Don't you guys think so? I mean- have you seen his eyes? Oh- he's so dreamy,"

"Yes, Ino- we all know how great Sasuke is and how obsessive you are over him," Sakura spat as Hinata only nodded silently.

"What? Obsessive?" Ino's jaw dropped.

"Yes." Sakura pointed at one of Ino's many notebooks that had Sasuke's name scribbled all over. "I like Sasuke but at least I don't go that far…"

Hinata listened to both Ino and Sakura bicker as she quietly wished she was over at Naruto's table instead. She still had such a crush on that boy and yet had ganged no courage whatsoever over summer break. Could this be the year she finally told him how she felt? Hinata wasn't sure… But something told her this school year was going to be very different than anything any of the kids had experienced before.


	3. Chapter 3

_-- _Okay. So the story is moving along pretty well. For those of you reading sorry about these chapter full of introductions but I swear! We are done with that for now! Starting with the next chapter the real fun will begin! Wanna know whats to come? Well- you'll just have to wait and find out!

Reviews would be much appreciated

R&R and ENJOY!_  
_

_Chapter 3_

Days scattered into weeks of boredom and annoyance as the beginning of the school year activities began. Things such as the homecoming dance and the first school assembly were coming up fast. It was now September 15th, a day that was not going to be so average. No one realized life would become so much more interesting with the arrival of three new students.

"Class! Class! Quiet down-"Asuma spoke as students settled at their desks. "Come on- I need to take attendance before homeroom can begin! Now quiet down,"

Asuma started the roll call as a couple students whispered amongst themselves. Once finished, he stood up and started writing down stuff on the chalk board.

"Today we will be expecting three new students." He spoke. "They should be-"

The door flew open, cutting the man off. Three kids, a girl and two boys stood stationary. All of them were dressed in a casual punk style, which is strictly against the dress code of Konaha High where all students must wear the districts green and white uniform.

"Oh! You must be the new students," Asuma paused. "Come on in- What are you waiting for?"

The three slowly made it into the classroom. Each one had a scowl on their face.

"How about you introduce yourselves to the class?"

The three teenagers did not seem thrilled by that suggestion. But one of the boys spoke up first. He seemed to be older than the other boy and he had strange purple tattoos on his face.

"I'm Kankuro," He spoke. "I'm 17 and a 2nd year. These are my siblings,"

He gestured to the girl who had her blond hair separated into 4 pony tails. "This is Temari- She's a 3rd year and recently turned 18." He then pointed at the other boy who had a layer of dark make-up around his eyes and a tattoo of the Chinese character for love on his forehead. "And this is Gaara, he's 15, a first year,"

All the kids in the class remained silent as Kankuro spoke. The stares of the siblings were cold and made everyone feel insecure.

"Okay, thank you." Asuma replied. Although he had hoped each kid would have spoken for themselves. "Now take a seat wherever one is open,"

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara started to make their way to different desks. Temari sat behind Shikamaru, almost immediately putting her feet up on the back of his chair.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"You gotta problem kid?" Temari spat. Shikamaru only let a sigh of annoyance escape his mouth.

Kankuro walked over to an empty desk that sat in the middle of three kids who were apparently in conversation.

"Man- Linkin Park is about the best band out there…" The first boy spoke. Kankuro thought it was especially weird how you couldn't see one of his eyes and he had a strangely deep voice for a young teen.

"Yeah, Dosu! You are so right!" The other boy spoke laughing. His words seemed to slur together. "Hey Kin- hey Kin!"

"What do you want?" A girl with dark, extremely long hair looked over. She had one headphone in her ear and the other one she held. Kankuro could hear the blasting of heavy metal from them.

"Hi," The boy who called on her laughed. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair before calming his laughter.

The girl named Kin shook her head. "Zaku… You are such a stoner…"

Kankuro watched as Kin put the other headphone back into her ear. He had to admit… she was pretty… Actually- he hadn't realized but a lot of the girls sitting in the classroom were pretty.

He had a good feeling about this school. Kankuro began to lean back in his chair when it slipped up and his chair completely fell backwards. Several of the students started laughing but only a few seconds later Kankuro realized there was a hand being held out to him.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice spoke. Kankuro looked up to see a student with dark brown longish hair and a pretty face.

"Wow. You're hot," He couldn't help but say to such a pretty girl.

"That is quite flattering but… I'm a boy,"

"What!??!?!" Kankuro jumped back, his eyes wide.

"My name is Haku," He helped Kankuro up. "It is nice to meet you…"

"Uhh… you too…" He winced at the fact he called a guy hot. "I guess…"

Gaara ignored the scene his older brother caused and he took his seat in the front row. Naruto sat to the right of him, Rock Lee to the left, and Sasuke sat directly behind Gaara.

"Hello. My name is Rock Lee,"

Gaara saw the strange boy hold out a welcoming hand to him. He simply glared and turned away, saying nothing in return.

CRASH!

"Ah! What the…?"

"Oops sorry," Temari laughed as everyone turned their attention to the back of the room. Shikamaru was now on the floor, his chair knocked over.

Asuma shook his head. "Their first day and it's already unbearably noisy in here…" He muttered. "Temari- Can I ask you not to knock Shikamaru out of his seat?"

"It was an accident," She smirked. Shikamaru slowly stood up, glaring at the girl.

"Just don't let it happen again." Asuma replied. "And I expect you three new students to be dressed in the school uniform tomorrow,"

Kankuro scoffed. "Yeah- sure… whatever,"

"We do what we want," Gaara mumbled.

Asuma sighed, rubbing his temples. He could already tell how much trouble these siblings were going to be… He wasn't looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

-- New chapter! Yay! Our rp site for this story is almost ready for the public ) If you are interested in being involved with the site please let me know R&R!_  
_

_Chapter 4 _

Homeroom came to an end and kids began to file out of the classroom the moment the bell rang.

"So where'd you guys come from?" Kin walked beside Kankuro, her music still blasting in one of her ears.

"Suna," He replied. Temari and Gaara glared at Kankuro, wondering why he was being so friendly to people he had just met. "But enough about me... What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Gaara came up from behind his older brother and punched him in the head.

"Ah!"

Temari than grabbed Kankuro by his ear and dragged him away from Kin. The girl only paused for a moment, a tad confused, before walking off dancing to her heavy rock music.

"Man! What's wrong with you guys?" Kankuro groaned pulling away from his sister's grip.

"You're being an idiot," Gaara replied.

"And ruining our image…" Temari added in. "Stop being so friendly,"

"But- that girl," Kankuro paused. "She was so hot!"

Temari punched him in the gut and than Gaara grabbed him by his hoodie.

"We're leaving…" Gaara dragged his brother along and Temari slowly followed. They didn't realize the kids watching from the sidelines.

"Wow. They're weird…" Ino stood confused.

"Yeah," Sakura simply agreed.

"Hey lllaaaadies! The Kiba has arrived!" He popped out of nowhere.

"Oh wow- time to go," Ino groaned, walking off quickly. Sakura nodded, following.

"Okay. That's fine," Kiba smiled. "I'll catch you girls later,"

"Come on Kiba! You're gonna be late!" Naruto called after him.

"Yeah- yeah," Kiba ran off to his next class.

The rest of the day dragged on, the three new additions to the school keeping to themselves and messing with any kids who got in their way. Finally, the last bell rang and all the students either headed towards their after school activity or home.

"Race ya to my house, Shikamaru!" Kiba exclaimed as he ran ahead of his friend. Shikamaru slowly followed his hands in his pockets.

"Who said I was going to your house?"

"I did. I invited you,"

"When?"

"Just now!" Kiba smiled enthusiastically.

"Okay… whatever," Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

The two boys headed down the side-walk in the direction of Kiba's house. The kid only lived about a block away from the high school so it wasn't going to be a long walk, which of course, Shikamaru liked that about heading to Kiba's house. The sooner they'd get there, the sooner he could just relax.

"Hey look," Kiba pointed at a house that sat only a couple houses before his own. "Someone finally bought that house,"

"Yeah… that'd explain the moving trucks," Shikamaru pointed out the obvious.

"Shut up- I knew a girl who used to live there… that house hasn't had a steady family live there since she moved away 6 years ago," He paused. "That new family probably won't last long,"

"You make it sound like it's cursed…" Shikamaru added.

"No, it's not that. It's- ah!" Kiba fell to the ground and Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. A girl had knocked Kiba to the ground.

"Kiba-kuuuun!!!!" She squealed, tightening her grip on the fallen boy.

"AHHH!!! What the HELL!!??" Kiba struggled to get the mysterious girl off. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at his friend's misery.

Kiba stumbled to his feet and immediately lost his temper.

"What the hell are you doing? I mean- who do you think you are?!"

"Awww… you don't remember me?" The girl smiled. Brunette hair fell gently down her back and her eyes were a dark green color.

"No. Not really," Kiba replied.

"Oh, come on…" Shikamaru shook his head. "Don't you realize it's the girl you were just telling me about?"

Kiba stared at Shikamaru with a confused expression.

"That girl who used to live in that house," Shikamaru pointed, sighing.

"What? No way." Kiba looked back at her. "Kira?"

"YEEESSSS!!!!" The girl once again attacked Kiba, this time knocking him over on his back. Kira sat comfortably on his chest. "I've missed you!" She poked his nose.

Kiba winced but smiled. "I can't believe this! You're really back?"

"Yep! I'm back!"

"Wow. You haven't changed a bit,"

"What? Of course I have! I'm not a child anymore, Kiba-kun," She pouted. "I'm a woman! Can't you tell?"

"No- you're the same old Kira!" Kiba laughed.

"You're a jerk!" She hit him in the face. "But- I still love you!!!" She grabbed him again and snuggled her face in his chest.

"Ah! Come on- get off! Get off!"

"No!"

"Kiraaa…"

She stuck her tongue out in return.

Shikamaru yawned before taking a seat on the ground. He had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"Hey- how about you come with me and Shikamaru over to my house. We can catch up,"

"That sounds fun! Oh- I wouldn't be intruding would I?" She asked, glancing at Shikamaru.

"No- I don't care," Shikamaru replied.

"Great!" She finally stood up. "Let's go!!!"

Kira helped Kiba off the ground and than grabbed his hand. Shikamaru slowly followed after the two, looking forward to possibly taking a nap while the two reminisced about the past.

Sasuke had taken his time to get home. His house wasn't exactly a comfortable place to go and he often felt ignored. The boy let out a long lingering breath before opening the front door.

He swallowed hard once he realized the house was dark.

"Mom? Dad?"

…

"Foolish little brother,"


End file.
